American Soilder
by Imperfection1211
Summary: Bam Margera, what kind of trouble can he get into?


_A Rainbow of Tears_

This story is written in the form of letters. It will eventually be in first person with out the letter format. Some parts are longer than others.

_Chapter One._

Dear Mom and CKY Crew, September 10, 2005

I still hate you for sending me into the army and I might never forgive you, It's like you want to risk my death! Well were all on a boat that's heading over to were the troops are stationed. I've made friends with this guy named Chad. He loves taking pictures and is engaged. There's also two girls on the boat and are apparently two more at the camp. They mainly keep to them selves much like us so I don't know their names. This is completely different from what I'm used to! The guys treat the girls respectfully ( unlike Novak), there's no beer, were all nervous and writing to home right now. This is nothing that I'm used to and Chad says it's going to get worse before it gets better! Dunn, they don't shave your head and they only give you instructions once, the never repeat them selves. Boot camp was torture! We had to learn to move fast, reload guns fast, Dodge bullets, and wisely use our resources. Were pulling up to shore now so I have to stop writing. I'll write again next week or so if I can.

You All Suck,

Bam.

_Chapter Two_

Dear Ape and Guys, September,20, 2003

I despise this and it truly is Hell! The rooms , we call them barracks, are small making our bunks almost on top of each other! I share a room with nine other guys and a girl. Chad has the top bunk while I get the bottom. Our bunk is right next to the only girl, in our room. Her name is Summer Fall Coupe. She has golden blonde hair that reaches only to her shoulders, although she mostly wears a pony tail. She's my age, 26, and a few inches shorter than me. She has big brown eyes and just for Novak, she does have a nice rack! She looks sweet but she's mean and loves to find reasons to bitch at mostly me but she does bitch at the other guys. She hangs around with some girl called Beth she's got blue eyes, summers height and has long black hair. While Summer has tan skin , Beth's skin is white! Right now Summer is amazingly quiet, because she's on her cot painting her toenails black, with the nail polish she probably took from me! Chad is busy taking pictures of everyone and everything, and Becky is begging someone to get moved to the bunk above Summers, because it's empty. We get to fight in two weeks, I'm not to excited. Have a beer for me and tell Jenn to stop writing 'cause I'm totally over her!

You all still suck,

Bam.

_Chapter three_

Dear Mom and Crew, September, 25, 2005

Well I'm writing because this will be my last letter for awhile because we go into battle. Yesterday I almost got the shit kicked out of me for trying to get my nail polish back from Summer! I probably could take her but I'm not really one to hit a girl. Some one some how got a keg in here and we drank all last night, the girls to. There's about 50 people at the camp and about have of us got shit-tossed last night! Summer, Becky, Chad, three other guys and me played truth or Dare and I found out a lot about both the girls. Chad kept taking pictures of Summer mostly for me and the other guys so here's a picture of her.

Any way when it was Summer's turn she asked Chad. ' Truth or Dare?' " Dare!' And she told him ' I dare you to kiss Margera!' At that moment I was pleading for him to chicken! He didn't! He kissed me ON THE LIPS!! When he did that I wanted her dead and I licked a bar of soap. When it was my turn I only asked Summer and they ended up being mostly Truths. Like:" Do you ever write to family and if so who?"" Yea, My cousin Brian."" Do you like me?"" Not really."" Would you date me?"" No."" Would you fuck me?"" I'd much rather lick a cactus."" I dare you to lick a cactus!"" Fine, Go find a cactus."

Well I never found a cactus and I never got my nail polish back but I have heard rumors that she does like me! There's also rumors that she's Bi but I like to ignore that one. Well I have to stop writing and go save Chad from Summer. He stuck the camera in her face and now she's about to beat the shit out of him!

Love,

Bam-Bam

_Chapter Four_

Dear Brian, Sept. 25, 2005

Remember that new guy I was telling you about? Well he may be hot but he's pretty clueless! He hasn't noticed me watching him or staring at him. Becky thinks I'm insane for liking him but what ever. He's ticked at me right now because I stole his black nail polish. He's so cutie when he's angry! Just to be a jerk, and through off suspicion, I call him Brandon or Margera and he doesn't like it one bit. He doesn't seem to fond of me but I like it that way.

Love,.Summer.

Dear Brian,

It's October eleventh and I haven't been able to write because nobody would get me a pen and paper. Which was because I had been shot and my left lung was punctured. Becky was shot. Bam came into the barracks the other day and I was still torn about Becky's death and he held me for what seemed like forever, but was only about ten minutes. When I told him he could let go he nodded and went to his bunk next to mine. I woke up in the middle of the night and sat up. When I sat up I looked over at Bam and he was so cutie sleeping with a big grin on his face! Well I have to go Chad is getting on my nerves!Love,

.Summer.

_Chapter Five_

Dear Ape and Crew, October 11, 2005

I haven't been able to write becasue sadley i got hit. Well i should start from the beginging rather than the end. I was crouched in the bunker next to Summer. I was reloading when Summer suddenley shoved my head in to the mud. I quickley heard why, a gun was going off just were our heads had been minutes before. Later we had to move across the open feild. Six out of ten of us got hit. 3 killed 3 wounded.. I was hit in my right arm and it was a simple remove and bandage operation. Summer got hit the worst, the bullit had punctured her left lung. She's fine just can get lost of breath. Becky was one of the people killed. I saw Summer during the funeral and from a distance she would have looked fine but up close she had tears falling down her face. Later the guys and every one was sitting in the Rec. room. We noticed Summer had disappered some time ago and I was voted to seek her out. I walked into the barrakes and found her crying into her pellow. I instictavley sat on the bed next to her and hugged her. She cryed into my arms for a good ten minutes. She sat in my arms with her head to my chest. I was takein a-back when she ased me " Why?"" Why what?"" Why are't you ignoring me?"" No real man can ignore a crying lady, It's simply unnatural."_Damn I sound like Ville._She stared up at me for the longest time and i laughed when she said" You can let go now."I whent to my bunk and fell a sleep. Well i'll write back soon.

Love,Bammi

_Chapter Six_

Dear, Ape and Guys

I'm just writing to answer all the questions you sent me. No mom were not going back to war very soon. Novak she not sexy she just.. Beautiful. We have off for the next few weeks and when I'm done writing I'm going to get something to eat then go skate. Some guys set up a make-shift half pipe in the gym. Right now about half the guys are up but Summer and the rest of the girls are still sleeping. I love to watch her sleep. Well I'm hungry so I'll write to you later if anything important happens.I'm going skating,

BaM

_Chapter Seven_

I woke up and saw all the guys were up and gone so I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans, a pyramid belt, an AFI tee shirt and a pair of Vans that were shoved under my bunk. I brushed my hair down, put on my Cky choker, shoved my Ipod into my pocket and left for the Dinning hall. I bumped into Allie on the way there.

" There's guys in the gym skating and Bam's eating before he goes to join them!"

" Are you his new stalker?"

" No but I know you were wondering."

" Well ya but…" I said trailing off.

She laughed and headed for the Rec. Room. I walked into the dinning hall and saw Bam eating Pop tarts over by the other Door. I walked by him and out the door, snatching his last pop tart before he stuck it in his mouth.

" Hey!"He shouted fallowing me.

" What?"I asked scarfing the pop tart.

" That was mine!"He wined.

" So?"

I asked walking away from him. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around so I was facing him.

_Chapter eight_

Dear Brian,

I stole Bam's pop tart and we ended up kissing! After he pulled away I pushed him against the other side of the hall way and we started making out. When we pulled away for air he heard the guys snicker and turned towards them. I sighed and left for the gym down the hall way. We haven't talked since this morning. But anyway I'm writing just to tell you that I'm being discharged along with Bam, Chad and some other guys. Oh my gad Bam just asked me If I wanted to stay at his house!! Of course I said yes! Well actually I shrugged and said sure But that's bedsides the point. IM GOING TO BAMS IM GOING TO BAMS!!

I'll call you later,

.Summer.

I folded up my paper and stuck it into the envelope.

" Hey Bam could you put this in the mail for me?"

" Sure."

He took it and walked to the mail box. When he came back he said

" That will be five bucks."

" I don't think so."

" Why not? Your moving in with me so it can be your rent. I want five bucks!"

" Uh. No."

" Ugh, what ever How much crap do you have that has to go into my car?"

" It can go into mine. Not a lot."

" What kind of car do you have?"

" It's a black H1."

" Those things are like tanks! I only have a red H2"

I nodded and started packing because we left tomorrow.

_Chapter nine._

We had to get on a barge that would take us across the Atlantic to New York City. We get our cars and drive home, in most cases.We all got on the ship and played card game's most of the way there. I was standing on the deck looking out at the water when Bam came up behind me and asked

" How far is your ..uh.."

" Condo, It's a few miles away from Manhattan."

He nodded and stayed silent for a while. The sun was setting when Bam suddenly asked

" Why did you agree to live with me with out a second thought?"

I shrugged keeping my eyes on the pretty sky and the reflection of it on the water.

" You have a reason, I want to know it."

" I don't know."

I insisted.

" Yes you do."

" Well maybe it's because I don't really want to go home by myself or live by myself talking to no one but my self. Maybe…."

I trailed off.

" Maybe what?"

He whispered coming closer to me until he stood next to me.

" I don't know."I sighed.

The look in his eyes told me that that wasn't the answer he wanted but he dropped it and went down to were the guys were playing poker.

" Maybe I love you."

I whispered to myself. I watched the sun go down leaving the water and atmosphere black, and continued to talk to my self and collect my thoughts. I jumped when I heard a small beep that brought me out of my thoughts. It was my cell phone telling me I had reception again. My phone rang almost as soon as I had heard the beep.

" Hello?"

" Hey honey it's mom."

" What do you want?"

" Well I wanted to tell you your father, brothers and I are going to be up there in three days."

" Ok mom, Do you still have the directions?"

" Of course I do. We'll see you then Bye."

I hung up and laughed at what she would find when she got there, An empty condo. I randomly started humming ' Wasteland ' and thought about tossing my phone into the water so I was no longer hounded by my family. I had no real friends, only Becky, and then I wouldn't have to hear about my brothers success. See I was and am the black sheep of the family. My family is borderline filthy rich and I hate it. I mean I love being able to buy what ever when ever but the money makes my family a bunch of snobs. My brothers Mike and Alex went to Harvard and Yale they have millions of dollars. I, on the other hand, work as a bar tender at the Roxy In Manhattan and have enough to get by. My parents think I should become a teacher and they hate that I work at a Bar. To them the mere though of consuming anything alcoholic but wine is absurd. Brian was much like them but has since gotten a bit more like me since he moved from New Orleans, Which is were I'm from, to Houston Texas and became an store owner rather than an accountant. I hate my family although I kind of like Alex because he doesn't rub anything in my face like Mike and he respects that I don't care what mom wants, although at times he can get annoying when he talks about his work and the how hard it is being him! I hadn't noticed it was cold out until I shook my head of my thoughts and shivered. I looked at my phone and it told me it was five past midnight. I walked to my cabin and went to bed, I was the only one with there own cabin.

_Chapter Ten_

I woke up to Bam shaking me.

" Grab your shit were about to dock."

I nodded and grabbed my stuff. I fallowed him up onto the deck as we were allowed off. We both got into our separate cars and he fallowed my to my condo on the outside of Manhattan. I unlocked the door and walked inside tossing my keys to the counter. The living room connected to the kitchen and up stairs was only my room and bathroom.

" What are you actually going to take?"

" Just the stuff upstairs, it's just my room and the bathroom."

He nodded and went straight upstairs. I shook my head at his nosey-ness. I found a box and shoved some things down stairs that I wanted like the phone, my lap top, pictures and the small table lamp. After I shoved that box in the hummer I went up stairs to see what Bam had gotten into. I found him sitting on my bed going through my CD collection.

" I thought you were going to help me get my shit into the hummer?"

" I will I just like going through your things."

" Well if it gets you moving any faster you can put everything in my dresser in this box."

I said smiling at his reaction. He jumped up, grabbed the box and went straight to my underwear drawer! I laughed and shoved my clothes into a box. We eventually got everything I wanted into my hummer and he led the way to his house in Pennsylvania, that he kept referring to as Castle Bam or The Castle. We drove straight through the night and reached his house at about 6 in the morning. We pulled in and jumped out. I fallowed him inside the Castle like house and wasn't really surprised when the screamed things to wake up anyone in the house. Minutes later seven people emerged from various rooms and ran down to meet Bam." This is Summer."Bam said as soon as they were all in front of us." This is my mom and Dad Ape and Phil."He said pointing to the blonde haired lady and 'big' guy next to her." Then these idiots are Raab, Rake, Dunn, Dico, and Novak."I nodded as they stared at me." You dumbasses go into the black hummer get all her shit put it in the spare next to the room with the half-pipe, and DON'T break anything. I really don't want to here her complain."They all obeyed his command and went to retrieve my stuff. Ape took me on a tour and I loved her she was way cool. Phil was nice too. The guys I still wasn't too sure about except Novak. EVERYONE had warned me about him.

_Chapter eleven_

I've been here for about a month now and I've came accustom to everyone and there stupid ways. My best friend is Dico but I also like to talk to Ape and Dunn. I usually get left at the house with Novak so were cool. Bam got back together with his ex Jenn, for reasons unknown, so he spends all his time with her and almost no one else.My parents weren't too happy when they found out I had moved out. I refused to tell them were I was although I did tell Alex I was in PA with friends. In a short month I've met ALL of Bam's friends. My favorite people are Ville and Jussi. The guys had left, with Jenn, to go to the bar five minutes ago. I was sitting on the couch in the pirate bar petting Trouble and singing while Ape put away groceries and cleaned. I was at the moment mindlessly singing 'Heartache Every moment'

" From Lashes to Ashes and from Lust to Dust In your sweetest torment I'm lost, Ready Willing and Able to lose it all for a kiss so fatal and so warm Oh it's heartache every moment from the start 'till the end Oh it's heart ache every moment baby with you."

" I think you skipped about half the chorus." Ape laughed.

" I know."

" I know who you had on your mind too."

" I didn't have any one on my mind!"

" I know you did."

" How?"

" You were staring at that picture of Bam and Ville."

" So?" She laughed and continued.

" You look and sound guilty besides I've seen the way you look at Bam It doesn't take a genius to see it."

" Could have fooled me."

" Even Novak has seen it before."

I laughed and let Trouble down.

" That would also explain why you despise Jenn."

" I don't- Wait yes I do never mind. I'm going to join Nudie Novak watching TV, Maybe."

She laughed an nodded. I walked upstairs to see Novak laying on the couch watching MTV. I laid on the same couch putting my feet near his face.

" You have dirty feet."

" Well I've been walking around barefoot all day what do you expect?"

" I don't know but I'm bored."

I nodded and we watched TV until we heard the guys come in an hour later.

" We didn't even get a buzz."Bam complained plopping him self down onto Novak and me. Then of course Jenn had to sit on Bam's lap.

" Novak?"

" Yeah?"

" Can you feel your legs 'cause I've lost all feeling in mine."

" I have a little bit of feeling, o nope I can't feel them."We looked up at Bam.

" What are you two trying to say?"

" Ether both or one of you needs to get their butt off our legs." I explained.

" Fine."

Bam said picking up Jenn and moving both of them to the other couch. My phone rang so I picked it up rather quickly.

" Hello?"

" I'm stranded at an airport and I need help!"Ville said.

" Why would you need help?"

" I'm hurt ,Jussi's got a broken leg, the rest of the 69eyes are dead!"

I laughed and told him" I'll be there in ten."

We hung up and I forced my self to get up off the couch. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my car keys. I got in my hummer and got to the airport to see our Finnish friends being stupid out side the airport

_Chapter 12_

They all jumped into my hummer and I pulled away. Jussi and Ville decided to share the front seat so they fought about what to listen to.

" Him!"Ville insisted." The 69 eyes!"Jussi demanded."Him!"

" Eyes!"

"Him!"

" Eyes!"

"Him!"

" Eyes!"

"Him!"

To shut them up I put in CKY Vol. 1.

" Who's sharing with who?"

" Ville and Midge, Jyrki and Timo-Timo, Archaize and Baize."

Jussi explained.

" Were do you think your staying?"

" In your room?" He said hopefully.

" Fine."

I shrugged as we pulled into Castle Bam's drive way. The guys jumped out and grabbed there stuff. We went inside and found nobody but Novak , still sitting on the couch.

" Where's everyone else?"

" I think there outside. I dunno though."

The boys tossed there crap into there rooms and fallowed my out side. I saw a light coming from the Tree Top Casino and knew they had to be up there. We walked there and found the guys all playing a drunken game of strip poker. I was lucky that I had an excuse not to play, I don't know how to, but the rest of the guys got dragged into the game. Novak was losing on purpose and Ville was just bad, Jussi enjoyed stripping and Bam did gradually start to lose after about ten beers!

_Chapter Thirteen_

In the morning after everyone's hangovers were nursed, we all sat in the living room complaining mostly to each other that we were bored. Ape came down stairs sick of our complaining and told us

" I have a game you guys can play."

We looked to her so she had our undivided attention.

" well you need to teams and it would be better if it was boys vs. girls but there's way more boys, Any way each team competes in different events ,that I make up, and the winner of the most gets to be treated like royalty by the other team."

It didn't really sound all that good but we all agreed, mostly out of boredom. We went with the boy girl idea some what because Jenn and I were on the same team. The teams were

**Team 1-** Bam, Novak, Dico, Archaize, Baize, Jyrki, Raab

**Team 2-** Jenn, Summer, Ville, Dunn, Jussi, Midge, Rake.

Timo-Timo decided to stay out of it and help Ape keep score. The games were as fallows

Game:1. Deep Dive- objects were to be thrown into the pool and a member of a the team has to see how many they can get before time runs out. They have 4 min. each.

2.Simple- A simple race from the back porch to Fast Eddies.

3. Clean up- We had to see how fast we could put groceries away.

4. Tag- Paint ball on four wheelers. With boundary's.

5. Mud Wrestling- Wrestling in mud with a few rules.

6. Foot Ball

In case of a Tie- Questions.

_Chapter Fourteen_

We all got into our bathing suits even though only two people would be swimming. We gathered around the pool as Ape got a stop watch and pad of paper. There was 20 different things sitting at the bottom of the pool. Raab and Rake were the two swimming. While they did that both teams were strategizing.

" I think we have an advantage."Dunn said.

" How?"I questioned.

" We have you and Jenn both of you can get most of them to lose concentration easily."

" Not Bam he won't lose concentration."

Jenn said shaking her head.

" He will if both of you try!"Ville pointed out.

We had to agree with that, I mean it's Bam!

" Who's going to Race next?"I asked.

" Jussi."

All the guys said at once. I laughed and asked

" What about Clean up?"

" I'll do it, I know the system enough to."Jenn offered.

" Ok we need two people for tag and another two for mud wrestling."

" Midge and I will."Dunn said motioning towards Midge.

" I'll do the wrestling if Summer does."Ville stated.

" Sure I'll do it."

" What are we going to do about a tie?"Dunn questioned.

" I think we should have Summer do it because they don't know much about her."Jenn said.

" Yea." We all said at once.

" Ok the results are in!"

Ape shouted into the mega-phone.

" And team one wins!"

We groaned while they high-fived. We all stood behind Jussi and Jyrki as they lined up to race. We cheered for our team mate and Jussi won hands down, mostly because he's short. Putting away stuff each person had two full bags and it was another timed one, Jenn against Dico. Dico lost time because he could figure out were the FROZEN Pizza went! Jenn won easily. Next was Midge and Dunn against Archaize and Baize. I'm not sure how but Archaize and Baize won. Then it was the mud wrestling Ville and I against Bam and Novak.

" Your gonna get killed."

Jussi laughed at Ville before we got into the ring, out in the middle of the field. It was tag team and first it was Novak and Ville. The rules were simple: Keep it above the belt, Don't break anything, and the most important thing is to not get tossed out of the ring. Ville and Novak circled each other for a couple of minutes before Novak lunged and Ville and Ville easily escaped. After them rolling around for a good 10 minutes they finally stood. Ville slipped in the mud and fell but brought Novak with him. Nether Novak nor Ville finished the match because they both got so tiered they called in Bam and I. The second the bell rang Bam and I lunged at each other. We were sliding all over the place and I lost my footing so I slid into Bam's chest making him fall. I sat on his chest as Timo counted to three. We all high fived when I got out of the ring and was glared at by the other team. Football was the last thing and lest just say we got a brutal beating in that.

" Now there is a tie so a person from each team has to come up and answer questions."

Ape pointed to the two stools across from each other and told Bam and I to sit. Both Bam and I were still covered in mud so I couldn't help looking at his bare yet mud covered chest.

" Now we'll ask questions to Bam about Summer and to Summer about Bam."

We nodded.

" You two ready?"

" Yeah." We said in unison.

" Bam, How old is Summer?"

" 26"

" point for team one."

" Does she have any siblings?"

" uh… No"

" Wrong. She has two brothers."

" What's her full name?"

" Summer Fall Coupe."

" Correct."

" Did she go to her prom?"

" Yes."

" Wrong."

" Is she addicted to anything?"

" like what?"

" Beer, drugs, smoking."

" Uh No."

" Wrong. She smokes and drinks."

" Is she the oldest or youngest?"

" Oldest?"

" Youngest. That's 2 for Team one."

" How do you get only two out of seven!"His team complained.

" Ok, Summer What's Bam's Full name?"

" Brandon Cole Margera."

" Right."

" How long has he been skate boarding?"

" Since 1988."

" Yep."

" How many sponsors does he have?"

" um a lot?"

" 10."

" When did he first meet Ville."

" I don't know I only know it was in Denver."

" When he was 22."

" What is he very afraid of?"

" Snakes."I said laughing.

" Right, How did he get the name Bam?"

" I don't know."

" Pop-Pop."

" Name one of his favorite movies."

" Lost boys."

" Correct, That's 4 for team two."

" And the winner's are TEAM….. TWO!"

We all high fived and Ape quieted us down so she could finish.

" Team one has to do what ever you guys say starting tomorrow!"

_Chapter 15_

I woke up the next morning excited because I'd be waited on hand and foot. Jussi was already up so I locked my door and got dressed. I put on jeans, a cky shirt and brushed my hair back before going into the pirate bar. My whole team was down there waiting.

" They don't want to get up because they have to make breakfast." Ville explained. I nodded and sat next to him and Jussi on one of the couches.

" Bam and Novak aren't waking up." Jenn sighed coming downstairs.

" I have an idea." I said suddenly.

" What?"

" Jenn, Go and Put Bam's Cell phone by his ear and make sure the volume is all the way up. "

She nodded and left she came back a few minutes later. I took out my cell phone and dialed Bam's number. We heard a loud thump and a ' Fuck ' from Bam's room.

" I'm up!"

He shouted leaving his room.

" Go wake your helpers up , you'll need them!" Dunn laughed. He muttered something and got the rest of them up. Dico ended up making everyone breakfast. Ape came down while we were eating and said

" To make it easier we can assign you ' slaves'."

We shrugged saying we didn't care.

" Fine, then Bam has to do what Summer says, Dico has to cater to Jenn, Novak has to tend to Ville, Jyrki to Jussi, Raab to Dunn, Archaize to Rake and Baize to Midge."

Some people groaned others just shook their heads. Jenn and I both got evil smiles on our faces and both Dico and Bam saw.

" I don't want to know what you guys are planning." Bam said drinking his coffee. Hours later the guys were all running around the house catering to there persons needs. I was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. Bam had it easy because I couldn't think of anything I wanted. Jenn came down to Bam and told him

" Bam, I have to go visit my mom for a few weeks I'm leaving now."

" Ok bye."

He said kissing her. She left and Bam looked at me.

" What?"

" I'm bored."

" So your supposed to cater to me not the other way around. Besides I could be like everyone else and make you do stupid pointless shit."He nodded.

Dico came down stairs yelling about how he was a free man, until Ape told him he was going to cater to her needs. Ape laid down on the other couch while Dico went to wash the dishes.

" Bam go get me a soda."

" Kind?"

" Uhh Green Apple."

" He nodded and dragged himself down stairs."

" Jenn probably isn't going to see her mom."Ape said randomly.

" You really hate her don't you?"I laughed.

" Sweetheart, She's cheated on him before I wouldn't put it past her to do it again."

" If you know her mom's number you can find out if she's there."

" I think I will I just don't want Bam knowing I'm doing it."

" I can take Care of that."

I said as Bam came up stairs. He handed my my soda and went to sit.

" Bam."

" Yes?"

" Go skate."

" Huh?"

" Go skateboard I'll call you if I need you." He shrugged and left.

_Chapter 16_

Ape got her mom's number and called her.

"Hello, I was just checking to make sure Jenn got there ok."

" What? She told us her mother was sick and she was going to spend the week with her."

"ok Yep Bye."

" She was lying through her teeth."Ape said hanging up.

" I can't believe you actually called her mom. If you were my mom I'd kick your ass. Well my mom would go find her but that's just her."

" I should go find her."

" NO you shouldn't!" Ape got up and grabbed her keys from the hook.

" Bam! Stop your mom!!" I shouted to him. He grabbed his board and tossed it into the grass before grabbing Ape.

" Let me go!" Ape shouted trying to get from Bam.

" You can't do that!"

" please I just want to look!"

After ten minuets of arguing I told Bam to let her go.

" What was that about?" Bam asked grabbing his board and fallowing me inside.

" Nothing."

" Tell me! "He begged.

" Fine. Sit."

I said pointing to the couch in the pirate bar. Dico was still dong the dishes so I said

" Dico go be a free man somewhere."

" Uh huuuuhhhhh!"

He said jogging up stairs.

" Spill!"He demanded.

" Ape called Jenn's mom and she wasn't sick so now your mother is going to look for her."

" Oh Ok, Wait What?!"

" Um."

" I can't believe her why would she go and track down my girl friend. I should go find her,"

" No you shouldn't!"

" I'm going!"

" No you have to stay here."

" Your coming with me."

Bam said grabbing my arm and dragging me outside. We got into the hummer and sped off into town. After driving around for at least an hour, Bam saw Jenn. She was sitting in a mc Donald's by the window. She sat talking with some guy and Bam didn't seem to care until They kissed and Bam's jaw dropped. He sped away and was going at least one hundred.

" Bam your going to fucking kill us!"

I shouted as he just missed hitting a pick-up.

" I don't care."

" I DO!"

" Then jump."

"No."

He kept his eyes on the road while I thought of a plan. I soon got the prefect idea. I was going to grab the key out of the ignition but Bam slowed down and parked in the middle of no wear.

" Were are we?"

" The woods."

" Why?"

" I don't want to go back."

" Why not?"

" Because Jenn's stuff is there."

As if on cue Jenn called. Bam looked at the caller ID and I watched a solitary tear roll down his cheek.

" I don't want to answer it but I know I should."

" Just answer it."

" I can't."

" Yes you can!"I insisted.

He slowly pressed speaker." Yea?"

" Hey Bam I'm sorry but I have to stay longer my mom's really sick."

" Fine. But don't bother coming back You can stay with him!"

" Ok."

And the line went dead. Bam just started sobbing with his head in his arms, on the steering column. At that moment I wasn't sure what to do really.

" Bam it's ok."

" No it's not!"He shouted.

I thought for a moment then got out of the hummer. I walked around to his door and opened it. C'mon you'll hurt something like that."

I said urging him to get out. He got out using me to hold him self up and I got him to lay in the back seat. I climbed into the drivers seat and Bam said

" I don't want to go home please don't take me home!"

" I won't."

I promised looking at him. Truth was I didn't really want to go back to the house ether but I wasn't sure wear I was going to go.

_Chapter 17_

I didn't go any wear, I fell asleep shortly after Bam did. I woke up to the sound of both Bam and my phones ringing. When I heard him groan I said

" Answer your damn phone."

" That's your mother fucking phone."

" Well…. Answer it for me."

" No it's yours."

" Does Somebody need a hug?"

I asked laughing. He gave me a puppy-dog pout, nodded and held his arms out. I laughed and hugged him. We eventually switched places and headed for home. Turns out Bam had driven us to the other side of Philadelphia. Ape rushed out worried when we pulled into the drive way.

" Where were you I was worried sick!"

" In the woods."

Bam mumbled as we passed her an walked inside. I showered and got dressed and went into the pirate bar. Dunn, Raab, Rake and Dico had all left for work or something and Bam refused to leave his room, so I was stuck with Novak and the Finnish people. We were all sitting in the living room watching a pointless episode of MASH. I was in Jussi's lap with my feet on Ville and in between both of them was Novak. I still had Heartache every moment stuck in my head and now it was getting annoying.

" God Damn-it!" I shouted randomly.

" What?" They all looked at me.

" I have a song stuck in my head and it won't go away!"

" Well Sweet heart, what song?" Ville asked.

" Heartache Every moment. And only the first verse to."

" Will you sing it I'm not quite sure what song that would be."

" Whatever."I said shaking my head.

" From Lashes to Ashes and from Lust to dust in your sweetest torment I'm lost."

That made everyone else that could sing burst into singing the whole song. We were so board we also sang ' Solitary Man' and ' Soul on Fire'

" Hey what about Me how about one of my songs!"Jyrki complained.

" Fine but we need something."

I said getting up. They all gave me odd looks and I went to get Bam.

" Bam!"

I said walking into his room. I found him curled up in the middle of his bed staring at the wall.

" Bam, Come out in the living room with us."

" Why? I don't want to. You can't make me."

" Come on were having fun!"

" Singing stupid love songs isn't fun!"

" Then what is fun?"

" Lying around being quiet."

" That's boring c'mon lets go do something fun!"I said jumping up onto Bam's bed.

" Get off."

" I don't take orders well."I said jumping up and landing so I was sitting on his back.

" Your heavy."

" And you're a big monkey but I still love you any way."

" No one loves me they love my money."

" Really 'cause I'm filthy rich and I could care less."

" If your rich then why were you living in a condo?"

" That's none of your busyness."I snapped.

" Your hiding something."

" Am not!"I insisted.

" What ever."

Bam mumbled.I rolled my eyes and left his room.

" He's being a jerk."I said.

The guys soon broke into a chorus of 'In joy and sorrow' ,' Lost boys' and ' Wrap your troubles in Dreams'

_Chapter 18_

Bam finally came out of his room one week later but is still depressed and boring. and now we were all scattered about the house. I was Sitting on the couch when my phone rang.

" Hello?"

" I've got a job for you!"

" Oh great what is it?"

" I need a model"

" For what?"

" Well I need someone for a music Video."

" Band?"

" AFI."

" What song?"

" Miss Murder."

" I'm in."

" Good now get your ass down here by tomorrow so we can all be on a plane to California."

I hung up and went to my room. I packed some clothes and stuff and went back down stairs. After throwing my stuff into the hummer I noticed that only Bam's cars, and my car were here. I hadn't noticed everyone leave I guess. I found Bam on a couch watching the wall.

" Bam."

" huh?"

" I have to go to California."

" Don't go."He wined.

" Fine."

" Huh?"

" Your coming with me."

I said going to his room. I threw things for him into a bag and tossed it at him.

" C'mon we have to be there by tomorrow."

He grabbed his bag and fallowed me to the car. He rode shotgun the whole way there asking millions of questions.

" I thought you said we were going to California this is New Orleans?"

" Silence. You'll wake the baby!"

" What baby!"

" Shhh! Don't wake the baby!"

He looked at me like I was insane until we pulled up to Alex's house. Lets just say it was about three times the size of Bam's.

_Chapter 19_

We walked up to the big front doors and I walked in.

" I'm here!"

" Good. Now shut up!"

Alex shouted at me from the living room.

" Where's Teddy?" I demanded.

" I don't know call him."

" TEDDY!!" I shouted.

A little white dog came running into the room and jumped into my arms.

" Who's he?"Alex asked motioning towards Bam.

" Bam, Alex, Alex Bam"

They shook hands.

" Why is he here?"

" Because I felt like bringing him."

" What ever. We have a plane to catch in and hour."

He said standing. With every one involved gathered in the terminal I was very board. Our plane didn't leave or board for another 40 minutes.

" Baaaaaaam."

" Whaaaaat?"

" I'm bored."

" Congratulations."

" Entertain me!"

" Entertain yourself."

" Stop feeling sorry for your self and do something stupid!"

He kept staring at the ground so I sighed and sat next to him. About ten minutes went by before a little ten year old walked up to Bam

." Hey Bam can I have your autograph."

Bam looked up at the kid and said" I'm not giving autographs."

The kid frowned and walked back to his mom. I grabbed a pen and paper and said

" Bam you have to sign this for one of your sponsors."

He didn't even notice it was a blank piece of paper, he signed it any way. I quickly ran over to the kid and gave it to him. By the time I got back to the group we were being called to board. We all got in our seats taking up half the plane. I sat next to Bam by the window. I hated the take off of planes so I went to grab the arm of the chair but grabbed Bam's hand. I didn't notice until we were in the air and I let go. He gave me a confuse look and I blushed as I heard Alex's laughs from behind me.

_Chapter 20_

I looked out the window almost the whole flight until Bam shook my shoulder. I thought everyone else on the plane had fallen asleep but apparently he hadn't.

" Huh?"

" Your hiding something."

" You can't prove anything."

" Yes I can."

" Then prove it!"

" Your acting defensive, You blush when your around me, You actually cared about including me unlike the guys."

" Do you like dogs?"I said trying to change the subject.

" Yes. Stop trying to change the subject."

" Bam, Not here not now." I sighed getting up.

I went into the bathroom. I decided I'd avoid it until It was necessary to tell him. I stood in the diminutive room so long that the stewardess said

" Miss, you have to take your seat we will be landing soon"

I left the bath room and went to my seat and thankfully found Bam asleep with his head phones on. When we got off the plane we quickly got to the hotel, dropped our stuff off, and went to were they band was waiting. The final night we were in California was boring because we had finished filming a day early. I sat in my hotel room talking to my self and listening to the CD 'And love said No'. Most of us got our own rooms and Bam's was across the hall from mine. I figured all the guys were down at the bar drinking so I was sitting in a white tank top and really short, shorts. He doesn't know anything because he hasn't asked again or confronted me about it. I heard a knock at my door and decided against opening it because I figured it was one of the guys drunk. The door opened and Bam walked in. He shut the door behind him and stood in front of me.

" Tell me what you want to tell me."

" I can't"

" Why not."

" I don't have the guts."

" Tell me."

I bit my bottom lip and looked him in the eyes.

" I- I- I love you"

I said avoiding his gaze. He did what I would have never expected, he lifted my head up and kissed me. When he pulled away we both smiled. He looked behind me and jumped onto the bed.

" What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

" Getting comfy."

He said crawling to the top of the bed.

" Why?"

" I'm sleeping here."

I laughed and crawled to were he was.

" Your clothes are in your room though."

" I'll go streaking."

" What ever you say."

I laughed laying down. He turned the lights off and wrapped his arms around my waist. He put his head into my hair and said

" Your hair smells good."

" I'm glad you like the smell of my hair."

I said sarcastically. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_Chapter 21_

We got back home and Ape was ecstatic that Bam and I were now together. The Finnish boys had left the day before we had left for California. It's been three mouths now and it's Halloween. Bam was throwing a huge party and everyone was in costumes. Ape was a maid, Novak was a doctor, Dico was a pirate, Raab was a dog and Dunn was a rabbit. Bam was dressed as a ninja and I was a zombie. Cky, Him, Clutch and the 69 eyes were all there performing. All the guys in HIM looked like they had all been in a car accident, The 69 eyes were cowboys, The guys of CKY were all dressed like girls, and Clutch looked like bouncers. Jimmy Pop had showed up so he was in a clown outfit. Most of the people I knew could easily be spotted because they were the only ones with that costume.We were all in the pirate bar drinking.

" You look dead. "Bam told me.

" Gasp! Maybe I died with Ville and his band in a car crash and now were back from the dead to eat ninjas!"

Everyone laughed and continued to play a weird game of Truth or Dare that I was ,thankfully, not involved in.

" Hey Chad."I said randomly.

" What?"

" You look like a girl!."

" Am I a pretty girl?"

" Yes but I'm prettier."

" You're a freaking zombie your not prettier!"

" Yes she is."Bam told Chad.

" That's what you think ninja boy!"

" Watch out or I'll get you with my awesome ninja power!"

" Bring it on!" He shouted jumping up.

" Your going down Bitch!"

Bam yelled tackling him. After an hour of them yelling and breaking things they finally stopped.

" How come you and Jussi are the only ones not hitting on anyone?"

Raab asked Ville as we all looked at Novak get slapped by almost every girl here.

"I Have Jonna" Ville answered.

" I'm dressed like a freaking cowboy! Besides hitting on Finnish woman is easer than American woman." Jussi answered

All the Finnish guys agreed and I shook my head. The rest of the night consisted of drinking, and Dico and Bam sword fighting.

_Chapter 22_

In the morning almost everyone had hangovers including Bam. The bands and Jimmy pop refused to get up so they all laid around in one of the bed rooms. The guys had somehow managed to play Maniac pool without killing there ear drums. I sat in a chair by the pool table watching Bam Beat Novak up with the cue stick. I eventually got bored so I grabbed one of Ape's books. After a few minutes of reading I got a great idea.

" Bam?"I asked standing in front of him.

" Yes?"

" Can I barrow your wallet?"

" Why?"

" I want to go shopping."

" Wait a few minutes and I'll come with you."

" No I want to go by my self!"

" Why?"

" If you'd let me go you'd see.

"He got a suspicious look on his face and said

" Fine but take Valo with you."

I nodded and took his credit card before going down stairs to drag Ville into the hummer.

" Were are we going and why do I have to come?"

Ville wined as I pulled into the mall parking lot.

" Shopping and because Bam said so."

He sighed and fallowed me Into the mall. I bought a few things from Hot Topic before going to the store I came here for, Victoria's secret.

" So this is why you had to go shopping?"

Ville laughed fallowing me in.

" Yes, now help me find something your boyfriend would like."

" That's easy, anything that shows all most everything."

" Your such a man."

" Colonel Mustered called he said ' Get a clue ' "

I laughed and went in search of the perfect item of 'clothing'After a good three hours of shopping I was satisfied and dragged Ville to the hummer and back home. I had to have Ville distract Bam while I hide the bags in our room. We soon found out that after Dinner the guys all had to go back to Finland and CKY and Clutch had to go on tour. Once the guys were all gone the crew suggested that they go to a bar, I had something to say about that though,

" Bam, stay here with me!"I begged.

" I want to go drinking."

" You possibly might get to see what I bought today if you stay."

I whispered I his ear.

" Uh Guys I think I'll pass, Go by your selves."

They shrugged and left. Bam looked at me with pleading eyes so I grabbed his hand and slowly brought him to his room. I shoved him onto the bed and he watched as I grabbed a bag from under his bed and disappeared into the bath room.

_Chapter 23_

We both fell asleep soon and woke up to all the guys yelling and screaming at the foot of the bed. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Bam trying to shut them up.

" Ape!!"

The guys shouted dancing around. I choose to open my eyes at the exact moment Ape came in to see what the guys were yelling about!

" What are you guys yelling- Oh god."

She said covering her eyes at her own sons naked body.

" Bam, cover your self up!"She shouted at him.

" I can't summer has both blankets wrapped around her."

Bam explained. Ape looked from Bam to me then back to Bam then yelled at the guys.

" What did you idiots want?"

" To tell you your son doesn't know how to use condoms."

Dunn told her. She arched her eye brow and looked at him.

" I do to! I just choose not to stock up on them."

He said defending himself. She shook her head and left quickly. Bam got the guys out by threatening to let Novak run around naked.

" Up."Bam told me.

" No, more sleepy!"I demanded.

" If I have to get up then you have to get up!."

He said tearing the blanket off of me and pulling me up.

" No."

" Well I can take you downstairs naked, I don't have a problem with that."

" NO!"

I shouted making him laugh. I sat on the edge of the bed while Bam got me clothes. He tossed a thong, one of his black element shirts, and a pair of tight ass jeans.

" Your forgetting one article of clothing mister."I told him.

" No I'm not."He said innocently.

" Bra, get me one."

" No."

" I'll make you wear one!"

"So?" I Got an evil idea and said

" Fine I'll get one my self."

I put on a black one and grabbed a pink one.

" Here."

I said handing it to him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

" You said you'd wear one."

" But-"

" Put it on, Don't leave the house with it on though."

He muttered complaints and actually got it on with out it snapping. After I regained my composer from a laughing fit we went down stairs. The guys started laughing as soon as they saw it. Ape got pretty mad though and our fun was over

_Chapter 24_

All the guys including Bam's brother had left for the bar only minutes ago leaving all there girl friends with me. There was Jess's girl Kelly, Dunn's Sarah, Dico's Chelsea, and Novak's Susie.

" What ass holes."Sarah said.

" Try living with them."

I commented. They all agreed and we some how got onto the topic of stupid things guys do.

" I hate it when they have to talk about cars."Chelsea told us.

" With Bam it's always skate boards, I mean there cool and I get it but when he goes on about it for like 20 hours you want to smack him."

We complained about the guys bad habits for the next hour until they all came back. Four days later I got one of the worst calls I could ever get.

" Hello?"

" Summer?"

" That's me?"

" We need you back at base."

" I can't I'm done. I refuse to go back into war."

" Release forms were never signed so you have to. I'm sorry, the boat leaves from the harbor in two days."

With that he hung up. I sighed and bam soon came down

" Who was it?"

" I don't want to go."I cried into his chest.

" Go were?"

" They called and said papers were never signed and I have to go back into war in two days."

He hugged me tighter and said

" Don't worry it will be all right. You'll be there for a few mounths and you'll come back home and we'll sign those stupid papers so you never have to go back. Ok?"

I nodded with my head still buried into his shirt. He helped me pack and we both got into the hummer to lave two days later. He held me close while we stood in front of the boat and I didn't want to leave he had to coax me to get on the boat before it left and not risk getting into trouble.

_Chapter 25_

I stood watching the sea below me crash against the side of the boat, we were about half way there and I had already sent a letter back home. Chad was back for the same reason as me, papers were never signed and was also on board. I got off the boat with everyone else and claimed the bunk Bam had had when he was here months ago. When we woke up the next morning the mail was delivered and we were instructed to go to the weight room and work out for an hour before we read our mail. When I finally was done training I ran back to my 'room' , sat on my bunk and tore open the letter.

Dear Summer,

We got the letter you decided to write only hours after you got on the boat. I miss you too and the guys promised to behave for Ape until you get back, then they said they'd go back to being them selves. I don't have much else to write now because I'm bored and don't really want to go drink So I love you.

Love, Bam

Dear Bam,

Sorry I haven't written in a month, I had to go into war. Nothing interesting happened except for all the dead little bunnies on the side of the road. Chad has decided to make some new girl his 'Subject' and he now has two black eyes. We don't get to sit around for a day for another month. I stole the recent pictures of me that Chad took so here some are. Sorry I can't write long but I'm being called into the rec. room.

Forever yours,

Summer

Dear, Bam.

Since I haven't gotten a letter from you guys in almost two months I'm sending this one. What's up did you like not have time to write? I get out of here next month! Well write back so I know you'll be there to pick me up. Summer.

Dear Summer,

I'm sorry I won't be picking you up. I met someone else and think it's best if we go our separate ways. Your stuff is all packed into your hummer just waiting for you to come and get it. Her name is Melissa and she wishes for you to never contact me from here on out.

Bam.

_Chapter 26_

After Reading the letter and re-reading it to make sure I wasn't seeing things I crumpled it up and started to cry into my pillow.A month later I stepped off the ship and called for a limo ride to the castle. I arrived there and saw that no body was home and I was thankful. I unlocked the drivers door and saw a 2,000 dollar check made out to me from Bam. I got mad, tore it to shreds and let the pieces float to the ground. I pulled out of the drive way just as Bam was pulling in. Bam and anyone who was in the car watched me as I sped off with out stopping. I drove all the way down to New Orleans, never stopping, and went into my house next to Alex's. After I was settled in the house was soon attacked by my brothers and parents.

" Why are you back? How long are you back for?"My parents demanded.

" Chill, I have issues and a while."

" Fine, Do you need us to get you a maid and butler?"My mother asked.

" No I can take care of everything but I do need some one to re-decorate my room."

" I'll get some one right now." She said going to use the phone.

" Alex, Can you go get Pogo from the kennel?"

" What ever."

He said leaving. He was back minutes later with my chocolate lab Pogo.

" Alex!"

" What now?"

" I want to star my own business!"

He rose his eye brow and fallowed me into the office.

" what kind of business."

" A store."

" what will it sell.""

Clothes like hot topic but more stuff."

" I think I can help just what will this store be called?"

" Um…. Oh I know Totally Toxic."

" Fine. I'll get on this."

Once everyone was gone I laid down on one of the hundreds of couches in my house. Pogo jumped into my lap and I asked him

" What did I do wrong Pogo?"

He licked my hand and kept looking at me.

" You wouldn't leave me would you?"

I laughed scratching his ears. My cell phone rang a few minutes later making the dog bark.

" Hello?"

" Hello Love, I'm sorry I heard what Bam did."

" It's ok."

" I know your not ok. And Jussi and I want to come out but we don't know were you are."

" New Orleans. When you get in call me I'll get you."

" Ok Sweetheart see you in about a day."

" Bye."

I sighed and went upstairs to make sure there was two fairly clean spare bedrooms. I fell into an uneasy sleep because all I could think about was Bam.

_Chapter 27_

Back in Pennsylvania-Pulling into the drive way I saw Summer in her car heading out I stopped and let her pass. I saw her red puffy eyes and it hurt but like Ape said I should feel ashamed. I parked the hummer and everyone got out.

" Bam what's this?"Melissa asked picking up pieces of paper from the drive way. I quickly saw that it was the check I had written because I wanted to give Summer some money. I some how knew she wouldn't take it and I'm sure she doesn't want anything to do with me now.

" Bam what do you want for dinner?"Ape asked me.

" I'm not hungry."

I told her. She smirked at me. Nodded and went into the pirate bar with Melissa tagging along to help. I told them I wasn't feeling well so I stayed in my room and Ape told them I had the flu so they ALL stayed out of there even Melissa.

"Why couldn't I wait? Why did I have to it? Why am I such an Idiot?"

I repeatedly asked myself these questions. After telling Ville what I did he told me that I was a dumb ass and that there was no way he was coming out here to fix this mess I created. Several times I had picked up the phone to call her but put it right back down. I knew that when I got off the phone with Ville he was going to book the next flight to were ever Summer had went. Even the guys were ticked at me. You know you fucked up big time when Novak says you're the worst person ever. Currently I was sitting alone in Rex's drinking while I was supposed to be shopping for Melissa. I was working on my 20th beer when she called asking when I would be back. I drunkenly mumbled soon and pulled out my keys. I paid the barman and stumbled to the hummer. I got in and started the engine I put it in drive and unknowingly floored it. I sobered up, the second the hummer smashed into a tree.

_Chapter 28_

After picking up Ville and Jussi we were almost half way back to the house when my cell phone rang.

" Yes?"

" Sweetheart it's Ape."

" What's up Ape?"

" Bam's been in a car accident."

" I'm sorry but what do you think I can do?"

" I want you to come out here. The doctors say he hit his head hard and might not come out of the coma."

" Ok?"

" The doctor said a familiar voice might bring him back. I know you can get him back to us. Please?"

" I'll see what I can do."

" Thank you!"

"Bye."

" Bye"

I hung up and asked the boys what I should do. We eventually agreed to go up. We went passed the house and drove 16 hours up to Pennsylvania.Ape took us to the hospital and His room. She made every one except Ville, Jussi and her self stay in the waiting room.

" What am I supposed to do?"

" Talk to him" Ape shrugged.

" Can I yell at him?"

" That won't help at all and you know it."

I nodded and turned to a crippled Bam who lay nearly motionless in the bed with several IV's in is arms.

" Bam."

I whispered but loud enough to hear.

" Come out of it, Your mom need's you your friends need you."

I mumbled to him for nearly an hour before I gave up and sat in a chair against the wall. Ape had since left and Jussi was asleep in the waiting room so it was only Ville and I. Laid my head in Ville's lap and stretched my legs out across the other chair.

" What's on your mind love?"

" That."I said motioning towards Bam.

" Why?"

" I don't really know."

" 'Cause you still love him."

" No he broke my fucking heart I hate him."

" You wouldn't be sitting here if you really hated him."

He said looking at me. I looked at the ground and Ville said" You know I'm right."

" Are you ever fucking wrong?"

" No."

He smiled at me. I stared at Bam for a few minutes before Ville made me divert my attention.

" Love why don't you try to sleep?"I nodded and grabbed the blanket that was folded on the counter. I went into the waiting room and fell asleep on the bench like chairs across from Jussi.

_Chapter29_

**Ville's P.O.V**

I watched Summer walk out of the room and shut the door behind her. When she was out of sight I looked over to my stupid friend. His eyes opened and I stood. I walked over to him and all he said was

" Were?"

" Summer?"

I asked. He vigorously shook his head yes.

" She's going to sleep in the waiting room were Jussi is already passed out."

He obviously couldn't talk much so I looked around the room and found a pad of paper and a pencil. He took it and wrote

"Why did she come?"

" Ape called her and begged her to come."I explained.

' I could hear you 2 talking but I couldn't open my eyes.'

" I kind of thought you might be able to."

' How can I fix this mess.'

" I don't know Bammi I really don't know. But you have to do this on your own."

' I know.'

" I'll be right back I'm going to go check on Jussi and Summer."

He nodded and I left his room. I saw Jussi laying half on the floor and Summer curled up in a ball on the chair. I smiled and headed back to Bam's room after a few seconds.

' That was fast.'

" Their both fast asleep."

' Where's everyone else?'

" Ape got them to leave a few hours ago. I can call Ape over if you want."

' No I can wait.'

I laughed at this and pulled two chairs next to his bed. I sat in one and put my feet into the other.

" You should try to make it up to her you know."

' She'll never take me back. Besides I don't deserve it am a dumb-ass.'

" You have to at least try Bam, Giving up won't work."

' Then what the hell am I supposed to do?!'

" You can think about that I'm going to go to sleep."

I smiled at his glare and tried to sleep.

Bam watched Ville fall asleep and since he was no longer tired he decided to think of a way to get her back and it would start with getting rid of Melissa. By about one in the morning Bam was fast asleep with the best plan ever on his mind.

_Chapter 30_

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up. I saw Jussi was also just waking up and it was around 9 in the morning. Both Jussi and I went to get breakfast and after words we went to see Bam. Ville told us that he was in fact alright he was just asleep right now and I can't leave until Bam and I fix things. I was so bored because it was noon and Bam had not woken up yet. So I walked in a circle humming pretending. I sat on Jussi and ten minutes later Bam woke up. His voice was raspy but he could still talk

" what time is it?"

" half past twelve."

Ville told him. Doctors rushed in and out of the room for the next half an hour and they finally said Bam was most likely going to be fine.

" Can we go then?"

I asked Ville and both Ape and Ville said

" No!"

I sat down and watched Jussi, Ville and Ape exchange whispers. All three of them left locking the door from the outside.

" What fuck-heads."I said to myself.

" Do you really hate me that much?"

" Yes!"I shouted.

" You love each other and you know it!"

I heard Ville shout the Jussi yelled

" Now kiss and make up already!"

I mumbled at them both and sat in one of the chairs.

" Summer, I'm sorry and I feel horrible about what I did. Now, I can't even think why I felt the need to do it. I'm a dumb-ass and I know it."

I just watched him and let him continue.

" I want you back and I want to fix what I destroyed."

" It's not that easy."

" I know that! I can't think of anything that would make you even think about talking me back but I wish you would."

" You have a girlfriend."

" She's a controlling conceded snob. And I can't stand her very long anymore because I keep comparing her to you!"

I walked towards him and stood besides his bed.

" Do you honestly think I believe you?"

" No I don't and I don't think me spilling my heart out will help ether because I'm an idiot who destroyed his own fucking life."

He nearly yelled at him self. I nodded in agreement.

" I want you back and I'd do what ever it takes."

He said with tears running down his cheeks. I sighed and wiped the tears from his face.

" I want to believe you but my heart still torn."I whispered.

" I want to fix it. I want to fix what I broke for once in my life!"

He insisted. I bent down to his ear and said

" I'll think about it."

"What do you mean you'll think?"

" You do still have a girlfriend."

" Speaking of her were the fuck is she?"

I shrugged and looked to the door to see Ape and the girl in question walk in.

" Good Bam your up well- What is she doing in here!"

" Visiting"he replied.

" I thought I told you to never speak to or see her again!"

" Ooops."

" Kick her out of here!"

" I don't want to."

" Kick her out or else!"

" Uh No."

" Fine. Then were through."

She said storming out of the room. Ape left and closed the door ,again.

" Made your decision yet?"He asked hopefully.

" I had it made before she walked in here."I told him.

" So?"

He said with hopeful eyes. I kissed him on the lips and said

" I want you back."

He smiled and kissed me and the guys and Ape came running in screaming and yelling. Ville was in the door way doing a happy dance shouting

" I'm right your wrong. I'm hot your not. Oh yea!"

_Chapter 31_

It's been two months now and quite a lot has happened. I now owned a chain of stores and worked out of Castle Bam. My old room was now my office and my stuff was in Bam's room. Bam has had to go on tour off and on, I get so bored I work. The house of mine in New Orleans I still own but Pogo Lives here now. They guys still live at the Castle except for Rake. Ville still thinks he rocks. My parents are just getting wind of Bam and I and I'm not to sure but their going to call or do something. Bam also bought me a new car it's a red 2004 mustang GT. For the most part things are nearly prefect.Sitting in my office I stared at the computer screen that had went black seconds ago and I didnt't know why.

" Hey Sexy."Bam shouted coming in.

" Yes?" I asked looking up.

" I'm horny."

" How long?"

I sighed. For a while now every time Bam said ' I'm horny' it usually meant ' I have to go on tour' or it he means what he's saying.

" A year." He said sitting on the desk.

" Why?" I moaned.

" cause my manager is a jerk-off."

" I've noticed."

" You do realize that the computer is off, right?" Bam asked.

" The screen went blank and It confused me."

He rose his eyebrow and went over to me. He looked under the desk and said

" The plug came out of the socket." He said laughing.

" Don't laugh at me!"

" OK , Did I mention I have to leave at 3 in the morning?"

" No you didn't."

" Well since I have to and I already packed me and you are going out."

" To?"

" A nice place like wear a dress."

" Sure."

He nodded and left. I went up into our room a few hours later and found a black dress sitting on the bed.The dinner was nice and when we came back we both went to sleep. I woke up the next morning and wondered were Bam was until I remembered he had left several hours before.

_Chapter 32_

Two months later Bam was still on tour and I had to go see my stupid gynecologist. I had dreaded this for weeks because I just hate my doctor. I pulled into the parking lot and slowly went into the building. After she left and came back she said

" Congratulations Summer, Your pregnant. Two months and three weeks to be exact." I

left thinking probably the worst case scenarios possible. I got home and went straight to Ape dragging her up into one of the rooms.

" What is it?"

" I'm pregnant!"

" Oh sweetie that's great!"

" How do I tell Bam?"

" Wait until he calls again and tell him."

" Will he even be back soon?"

" He will make sure he's back soon."

Ape assured me. I anticipated his call all day and it finally came around 8.

" Hello?"

" Hey."

" Hey how's it going?"

" It's fine just a bit hot here."

" Well it's because your so sexy you draw the heat to yourself."

" Your right."

He said laughing. I took a deep breath and said

" Bam?"

" Yeah babe?"

" I- I'm pregnant."

" Really? How far along!?"

" About Two months."

" I'm coming back home."

" Bam you don't have to."

" I want to and that's that. I love you."

" Love you too."

He hung up and most likely went to bug his manager. Ape came up next to me and asked

" Well?"

" He's trying to get home."

" What a dork."

She laughed.It turned out Bam could leave for another two months but as soon as he could he got the earliest flight back home. By the time He got off that plane he was really tierd. I nearly carried him to the car and up to bed. When he was awake he drove me nuts. I wasn't even showing yet and Bam wanted me to basically sit around all day!

" Bam! I don't want to sit around here all day I'm not even showing yet!"

" Sorry."

He said plopping down next to me. After about an hour my phone rang and I got off Bam's lap and answered while sitting back ontop of him.

"Yes?"

" Hey Sweetie it's mom. I was wondering when you planned on letting us meet your new boyfriend."

" Oh I don't know when would you like to?"

" Maybe sometime next week?"

" Sounds good."

" Be here by Next Wednesday. Bye dear."

" Bye mom."

I clicked my phone shut and tossed it to the table.

" You and I have to go visit my parents next Wednesday."

" I don't want to what if your Dad wants me dead?!"

" Then he'll have to go through all the Bam fans in the world."

Bam laughed and argued about going to meet my parents for a few more…Days.

_Chapter 33_

We had the hummer packed and were on our way to New Orleans when mom called and told us we were staying at their house and we were going to sleep in the 'red' room. The guest rooms were all labeled by colors because everything in that specific room was that color excluding the floor . The floors were all hard wood with a few throw rugs in places. The red room had red drapes, a beautiful red bed spread and a red marble counter top in the bathroom with two throw rugs. There was also the white ,green, blue and tan room in other parts of the house. My parents house was almost the biggest In the country. There was a ballroom, dinning room, living room, about 15 bedrooms, a big kitchen, in ground pool, four car garage, a basement that was used to store things and an attic that was my room at one time. There was a small lake on the property that there was a small but nice outboard for and a couple of canoes and kayaks.We pulled in the huge front gates and were greeted at the door by mom, dad and Bill, the butler. Bill took all of our things up to the red room while Dad gave Bam a tour and mom talked to me about witch wine Bam might prefer for dinner.

" Mom, bam will be fine with what ever we have!" I said laughing at her.

" Fine, Oh dear it's almost dinner time go get Bam and get ready!"

She said pushing me out the door. I met Bam going up the stairs.

" Your Dad said to get ready for dinner, What does he mean."

" We have to dress nice. Don't worry I got you something."

He fallowed me into the room and watched as I pulled out a new pair of jeans and his white dress shirt.

" I can do this."

He said taking the clothes. I had no choice in what I could wear so I had to put on a dress. I chose a deep red one that wasn't fancy but wasn't 'boring' ether. Bam fallowed me down stairs and we sat at the bid dinning room table. The food was served and Dad started asking Bam questions about halfway through.

" So Bam what do you do."

" I'm a director and producer I made two movies but a lot of music videos and I had my own TV show."

" Did your parents really name you Bam?"

My mother asked. Bam laughed and said

" No my real name is Brandon but I know a lot of Brandon's so everyone calls me Bam."

" Ah. Well I like Brandon much better than Bam."

I loved how this was going and It was prefect until my snooty, dumb-ass brothers showed up.

" Hey."

They greeted sitting down and filling their plates.

" Your going to run that store of your straight into the ground." Mike laughed.

" You do realize that your opinion isn't valid and nobody cares, right?"

He grunted and I ignored him for the rest of dinner. After words dad had us change and assemble into the downstairs living room. I had ,had my phone off so when I turned it on I had a few messages.

" Hey I need to check my messages so you guys need to be quite I said mostly to my brothers."

" You Have 5 New Messages.

Message 1-(Ville) Hey love Just wanted to say Congratulations Bam called me all excited about It. He was still on tour and called during one of the bands practices. All the guys say congratulations and Jussi says to bam ' Good luck.' Well I have to get back to Jonna so Moi sweetheart.

Message 2-(April) Hey honey it's Ape, when you get this tell Bam thanks for leaving chocolate in his office because it melted and now I have a big mess so if you could please smack him for me.

Message 3-(Novak) Fuck, Fuck, Fuck a duck screw a kangaroo, Bang, Bang and orangutan all the way to the zoo!.

Message 4-(Knoxville) Bam told us and you should name 'HIM' Johnny. Just my thoughts.

Message 5- (Jussi) I got bored and I called Bam and he didn't answer then I called you and you didn't answer and So now I think im talking to myself but …Oh my god you should get the symbol thingy of the 69 eyes on your ankle or, Or you could get it on your wrist and make bam get that same one! I have to go because Jyrki's being a meany head! Remember: Use a condom every time!"

" What I man whore I snickered."

I smacked Bam for Ape and then noticed everyone's stares.

" What?"I asked them.

" What were they all talking about and who were they?"

My dad asked trying to sound calm and cool.

_Chapter 34_

" Some friends Ville Valo, Jussi 69, April, Novak and Knoxville. Bam got a new kitten and was excited about it. we didn't know if It was a boy or girl so people kept giving us names for it. Jussi is just odd and really I don't know why Novak called."

They bought it and didn't say another word about it. Mom and Dad left a few hours later to go do something and said they wouldn't be back for a while. Bam and I sat in our room on the bed complaining about things.

" I don't like it here." Bam claimed.

" Try having to live here for 18 years!"

" God that was probably horrible!"

" It was it was."

" Your brother Mike is up to something."

" He always is. If he's not making my life miserable, he's busy kissing ass. "

" He doesn't seem to like me much. Your mom does though."

" Yea. I think if Mike's boss stopped short, Mikes whole head would disappear."

Bam laughed and sat against the head of the bed. I laid my head on his chest and sighed.

" We get to leave in three days."

" Is there anyway we can leave sooner?"

" Unless someone calls with a emergency, not really."

" Your dad seemed to like it when I told him I was a director."

" Yea. He's a sucker for movies and people who work with them. The only problem is that he thinks skateboarding is a waste of time and money."

Bam gasped and pretended to be offended. I laughed and continued.

" He even got the town to ban any and all skate parks and shops from around here!"

" I really don't like him now."

" Well now all we have to worry about is if they want to meet Ape and Phil."

" They'll get a rude awakening if and when they do!"

I nodded and Mike strolled into the room.

" Guess what?"

" Your head got stuck up your bosses ass?"

" No. See this?" He asked holding up a few pieces of paper.

" No I'm blind."

" It's some info on your boyfriend here."

" Congratulations"

" It says here that he's a pro skateboarder and has had many girlfriends in the past few years. Daddy's not going to be happy about this."

" So?"

" When daddy finds out about Brandon here, He's not going to be too happy."

Mike smirked. I rolled my eyes and said" I don't care what Daddy thinks."

He shrugged and left.

" What a whore."

I said yawning. I pulled the blankets over me and curled up next to Bam. He ran his fingers threw my hair while I slept.

_Chapter 35_

It was our last night here and everyone had went out hours before. Bam and I were now laying naked, and still breathing heavy, in bed. Another ten minutes later we were just sitting there, the blankets barley were below our belly buttons, and I had my head on Bam's chest. We didn't hear the car pull in so it was almost a surprise when Mom and Dad decided to come in with out knocking.

" Were ba- Oh my god!"

She gasped and Bam pulled the blanket up farther. Dad didn't look to happy and Mike decided to appear with his 'black mail' as he saw it. Basically I got chewed out by mom while Bam got yelled at by Dad. Alex tried to hide and Mike laughed like a hyena. Both Bam and I were glad when we drove off the next morning!

" What dip shits." I laughed.

" What else did they do that was totally dumb."

" I'm kind of showing"

I said moving my shirt up so Bam could see my slowly growing stomach. I started going on about my parents stupidity and once I saw bam had stopped listening so I put in my nickel back CD ' All the Right Reasons'

Summer went on and on about her parents and normally I listen to her but she was just on a rant and even if I wanted to I wouldn't have been able to understand her. I tuned her out and went into my own little world. I really don't like her parents, There so… not my style and Summer obviously doesn't like them ether. I kind of like that she doesn't care that her Dad now hates me. Her brother Mike is a prick, enough said and Alex is ok I really don't know what to think because I've only met him twice. I can't believe that when I told Summer I wanted to see New Orleans Her parents heard and took us on a freaking tour! I didn't really want to see New Orleans I wanted to spend some time with Summer.Mindlessly I fingered the ring that sat in my pocket waiting for the right time and me to grow some balls. Summer must have noticed me stop paying attention because Nickel back was playing. When we got into Pennsylvania I offered to drive and it was already around midnight so I drove us up to West Chester Pike and went to the top of the hill that over looked the whole city.

"What are we doing up here?" I asked Bam as I gazed up at the stars. He was silent and a few minutes later he grabbed my hand. When I looked at him he got down on one knee.

" Will you marry me?"

He asked. I smiled and looked up at the stars briefly before saying

" Yes!"

And jumping into his arms.

_Chapter 36_

When we got back to the castle everyone was asleep and we didn't feel like bringing all of our bags in so we went straight to bed. I woke up and found Bam happily watching me and playing with my hair. I looked up at him and said

" What are you doing?"

" Playing with your hair. Got a problem?"

" Yes."

" What is it then?"

" I don't know."

I rolled out of bed and stood up while Bam sat there watching me.

" Up."

" No."

" Yes."

" Why?"

" Because I said so."

" But!"

" Up."

" No."

" Fine, I'm going to take a shower."

I said heading to the bathroom. Bam jumped up and fallowed me in.We got out and went downstairs to find our bags were sitting outside the bedroom door.

" Hey guys." Ape greeted us.

" What's for food?" Bam asked.

" Pancakes."

Ape replied setting plates down in front of us. I took my plate from her and smiled when I heard her gasp.

" Oh My God!"

After examining my hand for a few minutes she hugged me and kissed Bam on the cheek. Ape was so happy for us she basically made anything we wanted all day. Bam and I sat on the couch all day watching TV and looking through the millions of magazines that were on the coffee table.

_Chapter 37_

A month later Bam and I sat at the dinning room table discussing the wedding and all sorts of things.

" Can we have a ninja themed wedding?"

" No, but I want to do a Goth medieval themed wedding."

" I'm all for that."

" Good now Ape and I need to go shopping."

" And send invitations and find something for me to wear."

" Yes ,Yes, Yes BUT! You have to find a church, get people to decorate it, and get Glomb and Seth to like make shit for it."

" And help you with the baby."

Bam smiled patting my stomach like a dog."

" God I'm fat."

" No your not."

" I am too!"

" There's a difference from being fat and pregnant."

" What ever."

" When can we find out if it's a boy of girl?"

" In like 7 months?"

" Can we think of names??"

" Bam what do you want to name him or her?"

" If it's a girl then Chantal, If it's a boy then Brandon Cole Jr."

" Fine."

" Yay!"

Bam shouted. I shook my head and started the list of people to invite.

" Bam who do you want to invite?"

" Jess, Ape, Phil, The Crew, The guys from CKY, Him, and The 69 eyes. Birdman, Mike V. My team manager for element. My sponsors. Mum-Mum and Pop-Pop. Uhhh…. Knoxville, Compton, The jackass crew."

" Well write all of there names down and I'll write the people from my side down."

" Like who?"

" Mom, Dad, Alex,…" I mumbled.

" Do they even know were engaged."

" No, they still don't know I'm pregnant ether." Bam laughed and said

" I have to go call Glomb."

" I have to go shopping."

I replied going to get Ape. Ape and I got to the mall and went straight into the bridal shop. We went through every dress they had until I found the prefect one. We then got shoes and went shopping because we could. We had a problem coming out of Victoria's Secret though because some girl shouted

" Hey look its Ape from Viva La Bam with Bam's new girlfriend!"

Ape and I decided to face the millions of reporters and give a few auto graphs before leaving. I saw an MTV new guy and knew we were going to be on tonight's show. Sure enough when we got back after dinner we all had MTV on and watched the MTV news.

" This evening we spotted local celebrities April Margera with Bam Margera's fiancé Summer."

Then it showed Ape and I signing a couple autographs before rushing out. You could see my large stomach clearly in the shot so, it wasn't much of a surprise when five seconds later mom and dad called.

_Chapter 38_

"Hello?"

"When were you planning on telling us?" Mother demanded.

"When pigs flew and the media aired it."

" I can't believe your pregnant and not even married and you got engaged to that-that skate boarder!"

"You better believe it."

" I forbid you to marry him he's not fit to be a father or husband."

I got mad at that and hung up on her. Her criticizing voice still ringing in my ears while Bam tried to convince me that they would get over it. I knew my parents, they'd never get over it they'd try to ruin my life in some way. They always did but It won't happen this time I'll make sure it doesn't! She always approved of anyone Alex or Mike dated but never anyone I dated. They always treated they guys better than me. For their 16 birthday they got big expensive cars, they didn't even remember my birthday.

" I'll show them, I'll show all of them." I muttered.

" They'll regret the day they criticized and crossed me." I threatened.

" What are you planning?" Bam asked me.

" The wedding will be big and my family won't be allowed in but they'll be able to see the reception from the front gates."I said rambling on.

" Sweetheart maybe you should get some sleep?"

Bam suggested leading me into our bedroom. I crawled into the covers and went to sleep.

_Chapter 39_

Three months later the wedding took place. It was exactly what we wanted a gothic medieval theme. Since my parents hadn't been allowed to attend the wedding Alex was snuck in to walk me down the isle. My parents were allowed into the reception. They screamed and yelled at me for not letting them in and for marrying Bam with out their blessing. I said all I had to say by shoving the cake in their face and flipping them off. Bam and I went on our honey moon in the Bahamas and came back about 3 weeks before I was due. I had the baby a day after I was in the hospital and it was a boy. We named him Brandon Cole Margera Jr. Making Bam now Brandon Cole Margera Sr. They guys all stayed to help with the baby and even took turns changing the baby's diapers! Ape was more than helpful she loved to look after baby Brandon. Brandon looked a lot like Bam and was about as annoying too.My parents refused to see the baby until Ape convinced them they should. They heartlessly told me he was ugly because he looked like Bam! I got my revenge by having them arrested. Alex and Brian were both happy for me and visited when possible even bringing things for the baby, this kid was spoiled rotten. When Brandon turned 10 Bam gave him the nickname Shredder, because he was a natural at skate boarding and he had the tendency to shred papers and other things if he got mad. Brandon was mostly a good kid we never thought we'd have any problems until he was 15.

" Sweetheart can you get Shredder I want to tape him skating?"

Bam asked me while we sat in his office. I nodded and went upstairs to Shredders room, knowing he was still sleeping. I opened the door and walked in I didn't like what I found. His girlfriend was lying next to him asleep, which normally I wouldn't have cared but both kids were naked. I almost lost it.

" Brandon Cole Margera get your ass out of that bed!"

I shouted so loud Bam came running in. Bam didn't look to surprise when he saw them. The girl, Megan, woke up before he did scared shitless.

" Megan get dressed."

I said in a softer tone. She quickly got dressed and went down stairs to wait on the couch. Bam left not wanting to witness his son's demise.

"Brandon Cole if you don't wake the hell up now I swear to god I'll send your ass to boot camp and sell your boards."

He sat straight up and looked at me.

" What mom?"

" Your only 15." I started.

" Mom!" He groaned.

" Don't you mom me. I was at least 18 when I did it your only 15 I can't believe you, what made you think it was ok."

" Dad." He stated simply.

" Dad what?" I said having his full attention.

" Dad made it sound ok and I knew what I as doing beside Novak made it sound fun."

" How many times have I told you NEVER listen to Novak and as for your father.."I said trailing off before shouting

"Bam get your ass up here!"

"Yes?"He asked coming in.

" Sit."

I instructed pointing to the spot next to Brandon. Bam obediently sat down next to his son.

"You I can easily deal with."I muttered to Bam.

"But you nothing I do seems to get through to you does it."I said looking at Shredder.

" Well there's three things I can do with you Ground you, take away all your skateboarding stuff or send you off to my parents house."

I said watching his face turn to a look of horror.

"Grounding doesn't work and sending you to your grandparents is way to mean so I'll have to think about this but as of now your to stay in this house unless other wise stated BY ME and no phone."

I declared. He groaned and smacked his head against the wall.

" Now get dressed while I deal with the big dummy that's your father."I said dragging Bam out with me.

" I'm going to take Megan home and I'm trusting you to listen and make sure he obeys me."

I told Bam. Bam nodded and I got in the car with Megan in the front seat. I pulled out of the drive way and Megan asked

" Are you really that mad at us."

" I don't know."I sighed

" I'm more pissed he doesn't listen to me that's all and I want to know how you can stay with him."

She laughed and shrugged. I dropped her off and went back to the Castle to find Bam and Shredder gone.

_Chapter 40_

Once I knew Summer had left I grabbed Shredder and we left in my hummer.

" Why's mom so uptight?"

" I'll show you when we get there but I think it's because she doesn't want you to know about the things she used to do, she doesn't want you to be like her, although now she admits she has a good life."

" Oh. Won't she be mad when she finds us gone?"

" Fuck. Yea she'll probably explode but were going to LA for the weekend and I'll call her before we leave on the plane."

He nodded and turned on ' And Love said No.' When we got to the air port I sent a text to Summers phone and got on the plane with Shredder close behind.

My phone went off telling me I had a text and sure enough it was from Bam it read' Shredder and I are on our way 2 LA be back in 3 days. Don't worry. Love Bammi boy

'" When I get a hold of him I swear I'll…."

I mumbled trailing off. I threw myself on the couch and put The Queen of The Dammed in.

Shredder and I were sitting in our hotel room and I let him look through pictures and magazines that held article about Summer. My cell rang and caller ID read ' Ape'

" yes?"

" I think your wife might be pregnant again."

" What do you mean?"

" Well she got your message and at first was mad than she was crying now she's content. I know it's not her time of the month ether so I called her gynecologist and she said she'd be right over."

" It's not that I don't want another kid but were both 41! Aren't we a bit old?"

" Honey don't worry she might not be it could be she's hitting menopause!"

"That's even worse!"

" Don't worry we'll find out in a minute or two."

Ape hung up and I sat on the edge of the bed with my head resting in my hands.

" Did mom really do all this stuff?"Shredder asked in amazement.

" Yea."

" Wow."We both sat there lost in our own thoughts before both of us said

" Let's go home."

**The End**

_Last But not Least_

Summer did end up pregnant but sadly had a miscarriage. Bam and Summer were a little sad about it but they decided to go out and adopt a daughter. She was 15 and her name was Chloe. Summer forgave Bam and Shredder and both boys behaved the rest of there lives. Shredder became a pro skate boarder. He was sponsored by Adio shoes, Element, Electric eye wear and Jones soda. He got married to a girl he met on tour when he was 27. Her name was Sarah. They had two kids, both girls.Chloe loved her new parents and her and Shredder got along fine. Chloe got married and also had a child when she was almost 30.Summer died before Bam while sleeping because of old age. Bam was miserable with out her and died later on, while asleep, from a heart-a-tack.


End file.
